Talk:Thanatos
DONT PUT TALK BELOW THE PICTURES/TABLE there is a "edit this page" button on the upper left side to put talk above it. for those that know, USE IT, for new people, try it. that is all. Sniper Scyt 23:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) =Talk= Seen a x3 corrosive, x1 shock, x1 fire, 2 times bullet fired. Seen them with scopes and no scopes, and all have big tony says hi.I heal if you shut it 01:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I managed to get two in a very short period of time at Crazy Earl's Scrapyard, one without elemental effects, the other with x1 Shock. Both with white names, neither with scopes. Weird though.. The-Dreamcaster 10:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Same Name? My brother found a Thanatos, so I got a screen of it (the first one is here), and the debug text as well. Strangely, they have different effects but the same model part of the name (TMP88 {Maliwan volcanos have this part different}). I'm not sure what the rarity level of dark oranges is, but this is level 102. I'm guessing this is the rarity level that determines colors, though I've seen the same color range between several digits. 102 is definitely higher than the 59? my Maliwan Volcano had. Anyway, please post additional thanatos pics here if you have them (not on the article) and the debug text if you can. --Zaybertamer 05:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I have had about 10 Thanatos with different stats. I currently use a x4 corrosion and 22 rate. I gave away most of my Thanatos since none of them were as good (I did find 2 x1 explode varieties though!) I'm very interested in what this gun can range in for its stats. If anyone knows how to find that out let me know. Conrad500 11:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Not sure exactly how to get the exact range of stats, but I have a screenshot of a level 22 Thanatos I'll upload if you want me to. --HybridDragoness 05:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, if you can post a thumbnail here on the talk page that would be handy - I'd like to see which of the other effects are common, if any. Some weapons always have scopes, for example. -Zaybertamer 06:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Here we go: --HybridDragoness 08:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :the article says it can be any elementx1, earlier today i found one of corrosive x2. i both don't know how to take screenshots on the 360, and i didn't remember that this article said only x1s till i looked back again.Akbaroth 06:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Get a camera, make sure its parallel with the screen, and take a picture. It works best on flat screens. --Saphireking65 06:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Finally I finally found a different model gun than the other ones, I mean instead of TMP88, I found TMP88.3 :D lol i have one too, just too lazy to post the other 3 that i have ;P (edit, just realised i forgot sig so i place it now Sniper Scyt 22:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC)) Now i think ive found the highest ammo one with 73 shots a clip--Hugs 02:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) nah, highest is 78 i think, i got one, its a double thanatos tho so that might be why. Sniper Scyt 05:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Patched Pearl? got a thantos over 250 damage, stats: Damage: 272 accuaracy: 87.2 RoF: 8.7 magazine size: 69, big tony says 'hi', 4.1x zoom, +53 magazine size, +20 recoil reduction, +122% damage. I was playing borderlands today and got a patch (Persumably for the new DLC) and played through some of Dr Neds Zombie Island. I then went to a vending machine and saw a TMP88 Caustic Thanatos and its dark orange, I thought it was only available in pearl I can take a screenshot if that helps. I'll list the stats below: Lvl Requirement:40 Damage 97, Accuracy 87.2, 11.3 Fire Rate, Corrison x1 and finally the value : $97,198 I had a few Thanatos and Cyclops, they got changed to Orange when I downloaded the patch. -David Hellsly :Yes, they got patched. Legitimate Pearlescent weapons can be found now, if you download DLC3. I had 4 Thanatos', none of them are pearlescent now. Beetle179 03:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Level 53 gun? This one is also dark orange. I was playing borderlands and just beat the destroyer and went to firestone vending machine and found a TMP883 Incendiary Thanatos: Dmg 129, Accuracy 87.2, Fire Rate 9.0, Fire x2, + 53 Mag Size, 69 bullets per clip, sell value: $0,669,291. Varieties Do not put talk below this table!